


Fanvid: I Am What I Am

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Older Woman, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is her own special creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: I Am What I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** I Am What I Am, Linda Eder  
 **Length:** 3.05  
 **Size:** 66 Mb  
 **Download:** http://www.mediafire.com/?a3xytj9cbmqzd43

 

  
  



End file.
